When filling product into packaging containers there are several different approaches to consider, and in many approaches packaging containers are filled using a filling nozzle through which the product is ejected into the packaging container. There are instances where it may be beneficial to dish and sterilize the filling nozzle and associated fluid passages without affecting the rest of the filling machine. In such a situation there are examples of a cup-like arrangement being arranged to enclose and outlet end of the filling nozzle. The present invention aims at providing a filling machine having a new and improved arrangement for isolation of the filling nozzles.
A sealing system according to the preamble of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,494.